


Shelter

by sockhead



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, and the people who love all of my lovebugs!!!, but!!!! this is just a fic of mar'i grayson and dickkory, ugh so many characters, why is the dc universe so big
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockhead/pseuds/sockhead
Summary: He wishes that he could stay in this moment but is interrupted by the whine of Mar'i, who is pressing her face against the screen of the playpen with her oculars pressed inwardly towards them. The duo can't help but fall into a fit of laughter before Kory separates from him to make her way towards the kitchen,"May you get her ready for dinner? I propose we have a feast! Do you agree?" She questions nonchalantly as she peers through the fridge, turning her head towards him."Of course I do, but not too much mustard this time,  honey." Dick teases only to earn a playful glare from her as he picks up Mar'i from the playpen, removing the bows from her hair gingerly.Or the stories into the life of raising Mar'i Grayson.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so this is truly going to be an adventure. i plan on making this multi-chapter but before i get into it, i would like to stay multiple thanks to people who do lovely fanart and multiple tumblr blogs for inspiring me. without you all, i probably would be to shy especially with how underrated the whole dickkory ship is, especially with mar'i but my plan is to really focus on mar'i and how she grows but also the relationships around her growing up. a lot of fluff but will probably have some angst also! please enjoy and if you have anything to say to help me get their exact characteristics down, please tell me!!! luckily, i am pretty good at taking criticism as long as it is helpful, not mean. also, some of these chapters may be off of some fanart i have seen which i WILL give full on credit for! also iris and jai aren't that much older than mar'i in this chapter, maybe 2-4 years! iris is four and jai is around two. nothing in this is canon oh boy i'm nervous. please enjoy! kisses <3

If you had told Dick Grayson that he would become a father to a half-human & half-tamaranian hybrid ten years ago, he’d surely laugh at the idea. If you had told him that he would be married to Kory six years ago, he would’ve shoved you away with multiple threats while pale skin would become flushed. Yet, at this point of his life, it is crystal-clear as to how he got to this new life. Being married to the love of his life since the bloke could understand his emotions, along with not being in utter denial of them with a beautiful baby girl who had become the light of his life. Today would be dedicated to Mar’i and himself due to Kory and Raven deciding to have a girl’s day.

 **7:30 am** : 

It had taken a lot of persuading from Raven and Dick to even convince her to go out on their escapade, most of it would be to finally venture to, what Kory called, “the mall of shopping”. Even if their little one had been six months old, Starfire hadn't spent a _whole_ day away from her, the longest being a mere four hours mostly due her civic duties but even then, it had been before Mar'i would awaken from her slumber. The princess was known to give their daughter her undivided attention at every waking hour. 

Before she would leave, she had pleaded to husband to help her devise ideas of reasons as to why she could not engage in their outing which had been unlike her.

“Oh X’hal, what if she needs feeding? I cannot --" She begins.

“You already have pumped enough to last her the entire week, honey." Dick reminds. 

"What if --" Kory starts up again, persuasion dying out in her throat. 

"No, you will go out and have fun. Besides, you've already canceled on her before. I can handle Mar'i, and besides, she's only six months. She can barely even crawl. We will be fine." DIck insists with a soft tone. 

The raven-haired man can't blame his wife of her worries. On her planet, it had been war-torn for as long as she could remember, and before she would be enslaved by the Gordanians by Blackfire, her parents had fallen ill. Kory never wanted her daughter to be without her; fearing that the Gordanians could possibly harm her while she was away. 

The couple will manage to make it to the door before the ring of their doorbell interrupts their conversation. While Dick helps his wife into a coat, he'll use an available hand to open the front door only to be met with Ravens gaze. 

"Hey, rae." Dick greets with a grin while pushing his wife out the door. 

Raven only shakes her head in adoration of the couple, understanding the reasons for his actions. 

"Oh boy. Let's go, Kory." Raven chuckles as she grabs ahold of the aliens hand, tugging with much force. 

"Hello, friend! One moment --" Kory tries, yet she's interrupted.

"Have fun you two!" Dick chirps before swiftly closing the door once Kory is safely outside of their home, leaving her in the hands of Raven. 

A sigh of relief is emitted from his lips before he treads his way to Mar'i's nursery so that the two could get a start on the day. The bloke didn't even know what to do at this point; surprised that he even managed to get Kory to leave their home without her being able to escape from Raven. Looking down at his watch, he reads that it's only 8 o'clock which only translates that the two's day hasn't even started it.

Silently creeping into her nursery, small noises is only sound to be heard, sounds that had been made by the little one that signifies that she is indeed awake. Peering his head over the railings of the crib, indigo oculars view the tiny baby. Her little digits are tugging on the hem of the pink blanket that had been given to her the day she was born by Alfred. The old man had confessed that he had made it himself, which had surprised the couple. Before they could even thank him, he had already made his way to the tiny bassinet that was given to them by the hospital to switch out the blankets, babbling on about how unsanitary the blankets they were given had been, and that Mar'i only deserved the finest material. 

Mar'i must know exactly who he is because once she makes eye contact with him, almost as it was on cue, digits release the blanket to make grabby hands at him. Chuckling, he quickly picks the ravenette up to settle in his arms, pressing a tender peck on her forehead before greeting her, 

"Hi starshine, how is my girl this morning?" Dick questions, even if the only response he'll receive is incoherent babbles. 

The response he does receive is a giggle as she attempts to raise her head to match his movements before placing her head on his shoulder to observe all of her surroundings. 

 **9:30 am** :

Dressed in a sun dress with lemons and oranges embordered into it with yellow booties to compliment the outfit, he's only just finished putting a tiny bow to complete the look before she's wriggling in her position in her chair that is believed help her sit up correctly. The bloke is astonished by how much she's grown in such a limited amount of time. Garfield had asked him on multiple occasions if it had been difficult to do too many activities with her due to how tiny she had been. 

His only response had been to let Garfield play with her for a little bit while Kory and himself would retreat to the kitchen to finish up dinner only to return to Mar'i proving him wrong, breaking every stereotype revolving around babies being boring creatures. Maybe most were, but when your mother is the most jubilant person in the entire universe, it's hard to be mundane. 

Finally wrapping his mind around their plans for the day, he picks up the little one to settle her in his arms while tugging on a backpack, gathering his keys before making his way out of the home into the garage to settle Mar'i into the car seat that had to be modified to her special needs, especially if she was to unleash any powers that the couple did not yet know about. 

Did he mention that he never thought that he would own a vehicle that hadn't been a motorcycle of some sort once having Mar'i? 

 

 **11:30 pm** : 

Meeting up with Wally hadn't been on the agenda but the moment that he drove past the West household on his way to pick up some groceries, he felt the desire to check on his best friend who he hadn't seen in a couple weeks (which had been a _long_ time in their books).  The visit had lasted a total of two hours, yet it seemed to go by quickly. Iris and Jai had been fascinated with Mar'i, doing their best to not harm her as Wally and Dick chat, and Dick trying his _**hardest**_ not to cringe at the jokes that Wally had attempted to make. They said their goodbyes not too long after that with Wally insisting that they come over later in the week. 

The duo eventually found the time for lunch,  Dick deciding on lunch at one of the local sushi restaurants, making sure that the two were as secluded as possible. The last time that Kory, Mar'i, and Dick had gone out to eat, they had overheard some of the customers around them gossip about Mar'i's features, which only led to Dick using every ounce of his strength not have Kory attack them. But, due to Dick having gone to this restaurant numerous amount of times before, which was owned by a Japanese family who had known Dick even back in his teen titans day, he had utter confidence in them to make sure that he wouldn't have to repeat events like that ever again. 

They also knew very well of his struggles with feelings for Kory back in the day.  

A long conversation between the owners and Dick had begun once they learned of his presence from one of the waiters turned into the elder couple playing with Mar'i, cooing about how beautiful she was, how sweet she had been, and more compliments that had Dick well up in joy at how much of an impact that the little one had on people. They also managed to feed her some items on the menu had Kory would've killed him for doing if he tried to at home in front of her, praying to the high heavens that Mar'i wouldn't show any evidence of later. 

 

 **2:00 pm** : 

Once the clock struck 1:30 pm, the alarm that he set to remind him to put Mar'i down for her 'planned' nap had rung on his telephone, he had gone into panic mode due to the fact that he barely made it through the door with the last of the groceries. Perhaps he was being OCD about it, but when it's his first time raising a child, he deems himself to be logical for his panics. It's not like the couple have any of their parents to help them out, sadly. 

Changing Mar'i out of her outfit into a onesie with the signature 'X' symbol that she received from Jason during one his visits. Well, more like Dick walked in on his daughter on Jason's stomach as he played with her with her clad in the onesie that certainly was not on her minutes before. The moment that she fell asleep, he still lingered in her presence, rubbing the small of her back to soothe her into falling into a deep sleep that would whisk her in the dream world, hoping that she at least got Starfires imagination when she dreamt. 

After ten minutes, he silently disappeared from the Nursery, turning on the baby monitor before changing out of his clothing into a simple pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. As he cleaned up around the house, packing things up in the kitchen from their grocery run, double checking if he did indeed get all of the ingredients that Kory needed from dinner that night. If it was on cue, the ring of his cell phone startled him, quickly answering it once he read that it was Kory. 

It only had been a short conversation, listening to Kory give him an ETA of when she should return from her escapade at the mall, questioning on how Mar'i had been, if they were having fun. Learning that she would be home in less than two hours it seemed as if his whisper of 'I love you', was the only thing that managed to calm her babbling, along with finally hanging up the phone. Boy, was he lucky? 

 

 **4:00pm** : 

With a baby carrier settled on his chest and Mar'i in the pouch, he had managed to get the last of the laundry into the dryer as Mar'i had desperately attempted to tug at the skin of his chin, absolutely frustrated that her limbs couldn't reach far enough. Before he could tsk Mar'i with a tap of his finger, the squeaking noise of the laundry room door startles the man along with his daughter only to have his oculars view his wife standing in all of her glory, a radiating smile cascading over her features that has Dick fall in love with her in that moment, all over again. 

"Greetings loves! How was the day?" She chirps, leaning over to peck his lips before the bridge of Mar'i's nose as she attempts to take the little one out of the carrier she is settled in. 

"One second, Star." Dick laughs as he watches his wife try her hardest to take out Mar'i while doing her best not to harm him. She finally pulls away with an embarrassed blush as she holds her hands out to retrieve the little one, nearly squealing as Dick finally places her in his arms. Mar'i seems to mirror the same emotions, squealing in delight as she is in her mother's arms, tiny palms going to grab at any strand of hair that she can find as she blabbers in response to her mother's conversing. 

If Dick could replay any memory in his final moments, this surely would make the cut in the top ten moments. He's not surprised that he's having to catch up to the girls as Kory skips around the house, showing Dick all of the items that she had bought once she settled Mar'i in her playpen. Most of it had been clothes for all of them, some furniture pieces, and a box with the logo for Victoria secret on it with a husky whisper into his ear that it would be for future occasions for the couple. The boom of her voice had echoed through the house, enthusing about how wonderful Earth had been along with spending quality time with Raven. 

"I had no idea that Earthlings have become so advanced! Look at this _magnificent_ item," she begins as she shows him what appears to be a selfie stick. "According to the female who I engaged in conversation with at her 'cart' claimed that it is so that you can fit more into a photo!" Kory beams, shaky hands that prove how excited she is at this gadget attempt to put her phone in place of the tiny railing but is interrupted by Dick cupping her cheeks into the palm of pale hands to press his lips against hers in a fervent kiss, feeling Kory ease into his hold on her, her own palms going to hold onto his. 

He wishes that he could stay in this moment forever but forever is interrupted by the whine of Mar'i, who has her face pressed against the screen of the playpen with her oculars pressed inwardly towards them. The duo can't help but fall into a fit of laughter before Kory separates from him to make her way towards the kitchen, 

"May you get her ready for dinner? I propose we have a feast! Do you agree?" She questions nonchalantly as she peers in the fridge, turning her head towards him. 

"Of course I do, but not too much mustard, honey." Dick teases only to earn a playful glare from her as he picks up Mar'i from the playpen, removing the bows from her hair gingerly. 

 

 **8:30 pm** : 

Eventully they find themselves entangled in the embrace of one another ontop of their king-sized bed after finally managing to get Mar'i to sleep after many whines of protests once the two even tried to leave the nursery room and the humming of nursery rhymes to soothe her into sleep which had estimated to take thirty minutes, but it would be thirty minutes of bliss. It had also been their fault, mistakenly not keeping track of time as they played with her on the living room floor. 

Dick is half asleep with his chin on the crown of Kory's head, unconscious digits gliding up and down her curves to help ease her into sleep before he is awoken by a small whisper that comes from her, wondering if it was intentional for him to hear. 

"I cannot show you enough gratitude for the life you have given me, Richard." She mumbles, turning her frame to have their chests press against one another as she attempts to bury herself in the crook of his neck. 

"I love you, Kory. Words can't explain how you have changed my life, for the better. Thank you." Dick responds, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And I, you." Kory remarks before leaning over to shut off the light. 

 

 

 


	2. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pals!! so even if i just posted the first chapter yesterday... pls spare me... i have a lot of muse rn which will probably vanish soon but anywho! this chapter will be centered around kory finding out shes pregnant with mar'i and how she tells dick. um, i would say that this takes place about three years after trouble in tokyo and dick is becoming nightwing. please enjoy and i will explain more in the fic, i promise!

Kory was **_nervous_**.

Nervous can't even begin to describe the emotions that are flooding through her body. She's recently returned from Tamaran after Galfore invited her to his own wedding which she quickly confirmed her RSVP in that moment. The days of being a titan certainly wouldn't be an excuse and with the approval from the rest of her teammates later that day, she began packing to go on her way. The princess bid her farewells the next morning and was off on her 'vacation'.  It's been a month since she's returned. It's been a month since she found out that she was pregnant. On her planet, such pregnancies would be celebrated and shared with all of the citizens, especially due to her royalty. On Earth? It hadn't differed much, only that she would have to declare her pregnancy to all of her friends instead all of the citizens in Jump City. Even just telling her friends gave her much hesitation but the most worry had been over telling Dick, anxious of what his reaction could possibly be. The couple never discussed the subject of children, but she knew exactly how she fell pregnant.

_His crimson lips press against the sunkissed skin of Starfire, letting out the final thrust up into her warm entrance as the alien trembles, doing her best to thrust against his own. After one last attempt to ride him, the two begin to fall into the bliss of a shared orgasm that rattles both of their frames, not even bothering to worry that Dick had just cum inside of her wet entrance. They weren't worried about anything in this moment, captivated by the emotions that captivated the room._

_They just defeated Dr. Light. Robin barely managed to keep everyone out of danger, even death as it seemed as if Dr. Light could've defeated them. All he wanted to do was isolate himself from the rest of them, guilt radiating off of him, refusing to converse with anyone. The only person who he would allow in had been Starfire, which only escalated into a passionate fuck with pleads of apologies coming from Dick and reassurances by Kory that it was okay, that everyone had been okay because of him. They had fallen asleep quickly after their orgasms coming to an end, completely forgetting to clean themselves up until the next morning._

__That felt as if that was forever ago. It wasn't even until Galfore whisked Starfire away into the medical bay of their castle to express his beliefs that she may be pregnant due to her actions. After running tests, it was confirmed. Kory was indeed pregnant with Dick's child. Oh dear, what if she was to get kicked off the team? Would they replace her? Even if she was excited that she could even bear a child, the conflicts that came with it troubled her. Galfore also reminded her that she would have risks carrying their child, especially since the child would be half-human, not full tamaranian. After multiple interrogations of if this has ever happened before, and the possibilities of how to handle this, she had been left with the knowledge that it is new, that it never happened before on their planet. All Kory knew was that she would keep the child no matter the risk.

After putting on her night-gown and completing her nightly routine, she finds herself in front of Cyborgs room. Even if it never publicized much, the trust that Kory had developed in him was more than she could ever explain. He's one of the only people who could truly understand how she felt, and as did she to him. Once he opens his door, she can tell that he's startled by her presence. 

 "What's up, Star?" He questions, raising his eyebrow. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Um, yes please." She'll mumble, waiting until Cyborg gives her full access as he moves away from the door frame into his room, going to dabble in his electronics.

Kory finds her way to the nearest chair, settling herself on it as she twiddles with her digits anxiously. "May I receive some... advice? But you must promise me that you will not freak the out. Promise." Kory pleads, never making eye contact with the male in front of her who seems to radiate worry towards her.

"I promise, Star. Did something bad happen to you or --"

 "I am with child." She blurts, not allowing for the other to finish their phrase. Oh how she feels relieved letting it out verbally rather than keeping it in; she shouldn't be so cautious, she reminds herself.

It only takes a minute before Cyborg manages to reply to her confession, "Are you saying you're pregnant?" The bloke questions, looking for confirmation.

The only response she gives him is a nod. Cyborg must not be angry with her because the set of movements he makes is going directly towards her, kneeling down so that the two are at the same high, his own hands reaching to cease her anxious behavior. Kory can’t help but let a set of tears glide down her cheeks.

"I am sorry. Please do not feel anger towards me. I cannot bear –“

“Stop. I’m not mad at you, besides, all it means is that your kid is going to have a kickass uncle. Does Robin know?” Cyborg wonders.

 “Absolutely not. I am afraid of what he may think. We are heroes, and I do not wish for anything to come in the way of that. Especially for him. Yet, the birth of a child is most joyous on my planet, is it here as well?” Kory explains.

“Hell, yeah it is. We have huge parties just to celebrate it,” he begins before becoming staid with his next choice of words, “but forget that for now. You have to tell Robin. I promise you that for as long as I have known him, he will understand this. Besides, it is his child.” Cyborg reminds as he lifts himself up from his position, letting out a hand to help her up from her position.

“Yes, that is correct. I only wish that he will be as excited as I am about this.” Kory mumbles, taking the offered hand to stand. She’ll settle the palm of her hands on her stomach as she peers up at Cyborgs features, “I have faith in him that he may be, but, do you believe he will be as well?”

All Cyborg can do is sigh in response, “I hope so, Star,” He states before pulling the girl into an embrace of sympathy towards her emotions. Kory had indeed been wise to confide in him. They stay in the embrace for what seems like hours, Kory wishing that she did not have to face reality and only feel comfort.

Once bid their goodbyes, she sets course for Robin's room (which at this point basically is hers as well). The moment that the door opens and she walks in, she’s met with his presence as it lays on his bed, fiddling with a case file. Her lover is in only a pair of pajama bottoms and looks as normal as he can possibly allow himself to look, especially due to the fact that he’s rid himself of his mask. The moment her knees hit the foot of his bed, his attention is drawn away from the file to greet her with the most blinding grin, “Hey babe,” he greets before settling himself up against his elbows once throwing his file onto the nightstand, one hand reaching for her frame.

He's puzzled by the way she stays away from him, only placing herself on her knees on the end of the bed, as far as possible away from him. The only time that she is like this whenever she's upset or felt sick. Yet, with the way her head sulks can easily be read as defeat. 

"Kory?" Dick offers, slowly making his way towards her by his knees. 

"I give you my dearest apologies before I tell you very important information, Dick." She begins, and as he begins to open his mouth to question the exact reason for her choice of words, the blurt of words is what startles him.

"I am, what you call, pregnant. With your child. I do wish that you will be happy about this. If you are not, I --"

 "You're having my baby?" He interrupts, startled by this new form of information. Yet, this may be the only time that Dick Grayson has ever been certain about something before. Certain that he wants this child.

“Yes, of course. I am only yours, and I would _never_ do such a thing.” Kory reminds with a frown.

That frown is quickly erased from her crimson petals as Dick nearly falls on top of her. His arms go to wrap around her frame as he presses his lips against her own, every ounce of delight that he feels is transferred into the form of a kiss. It takes awhile before he realizes that they've gone without oxygen a bit too long and can tell that Kory is confused by the way her lips press back against his cautiously.

"You are _not_ mad?” Kory asks, still settled in what seems to be his lap.

“Why would I be? Kory… did you think that I wouldn’t want it?” He wonders, easily picking up on her thoughts. He does indeed know her inside and out.

“It’s just that we have not discussed children. We are the busy with being heroes, and I feared that you did not want this. On my planet, it is looked down to have a child that is not planned.” Kory explains, her arms going to settle around his torso.

“It’s not that different here, but it’s more normal. But that’s not the point. I want this. I’ve-I’ve always thought about having a family with you. I want a future with you.” Dick confesses, and that is all Kory needs before she’s letting tears fall from her oculars.

“We will figure this out?” Kory wonders as Dick wipes away her tears with his thumb as he nods.

“Once I finish telling everyone.” Dick proclaims before picking her up from his lap as he goes to grab his laptop.

Kory couldn’t be happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments/requests/or any constructive criticism pls <3 also they are being super naive about this but remember that they're still young! a bunch of lil fools.


	3. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter comes from me procrastinating on doing any homework that is due tomorrow and i've had two weeks off ♥️ but basically!! it's more so during when kory is pregnant, probably around 7 months?? and just wanting to go fight crime y'know also i've gotten some kudos but thank u so much!!! enjoy :-)

Her head is on Dicks lap as she listens to the rest of the team conversate about how exactly they are going to handle the appearance of Master of the Games, which had been suspicious due to the fact that he never once made his appearance in 'reality', only during the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. If she could describe how she feels exactly feels about the situation at hand would be described as _frustration_.

 Frustration due to the fact that she cannot help her own team defeat this villain. Yet, she's aware of why she can't. Her OB had recommended bed rest during her last few months while pregnant with Kory, but it never made it a difference before, once hitting around four months pregnant, she only engaged in battle once a month but it had been silly villains. In the end, all she can think about are the possible scenarios that could happen to the team when she is not there. Master of Games was different. They've even brought in Speedy to help investigate the situation. The only thing that is able to calm her is the fingers that are brushing in flame-colored locks.

 "What do you think of it, Star?" Her lover questions, almost as if he read her thoughts.

 "I do not know what to think of this master. All we know is that he enjoys the battle between all of us." Starfire mumbles as she takes herself off his lap and sits up straight, wanting to present herself.

"She's right, but the problem is that we actually did it last time." Speedy reminds from where he's sitting beside Cyborg, who's currently typing into the computer.

 Beast boy and Raven had been investigating Jump City of where he recently had been for any signs of clues. It's right when she'll open her mouth to speak about more ideas that she has, the tower begins to flash crimson red lights that'll warn them that they'll have to fight crime per usual.

"It's our boy," Cyborg confirms before moving from his seat to head towards the door.

 As the group goes to leave her to be alone per usual, she'll listen to Robin call out her name; secretly hoping that he'll allow her to do battle but her hopes are grumbled by his next statement,

 "Star, try tracking his movements. You can be our eye in the sky." Dick offers with a smile before he disappears before she'll have time. goal to involve her in their battles especially due to the fact that she cannot help her teammates, her sole duty as a member.

Ever since the doctor had told her that she would have to go on bed rest officially, it seems like he's made it a goal to involve her in their battles especially due to the fact that she cannot help her teammates, her sole duty as a member. 

 _Ugh_. Now the biggest task was to pick herself up from the sofa over to the operating computer to do as she's told. It's not because she doesn't want to do it, no, she's more than ecstatic to help but Mar'i isn't quite the calmest baby, even in her tummy. Whenever they had their first ultrasound after figuring out her gender, their doctor had told that she seems to be moving around more than most babies in the womb do, and it's surely been made clear by her. 

The moment she makes it over to the chair, she'll sigh in relief as the act of transportation weighs down on her. 

It takes two hours before they defeat him; which was truly one of the longer battles the titans have ever battled and it was without her. Even with her efforts to guide her friends through the battle, it appeared that he knew of her advice before it backfiring it on them. She's become utterly incompetent but the kick that goes to her side reminds her that it's for a reason, if she was to go into battle, she could harm little Mar'i. 

Before the group returns from battle, Kory has already vanished into her room. The guilt that fills her emotions is one that she is not familiar with. On her planet, females still battled even while they were pregnant due to their 'powers' but on Earth, it had been different. She also had been carrying the first ever hybrid child, which meant that any stress that could be done had a chance of ultimately harming the baby. Her palms go running across her exposed tummy, humming a peaceful lullaby, 

"Oh my little bumgorf, Mommy wishes to see you soon," Kory confesses. 

It's almost on cue that her lover makes his way into her room, tilting his head curiously. 

Without any word, he makes his way over onto the bed before shifting himself so the couple is faced to face, his hand going to rest on the belly, 

"Hi baby girl," He greets, leaning his lips down to press a quick peck to her belly before looking up at her. "Why aren't you out there with us? Are you okay?" Dick asks, reaching his available hand to caress her cheek with. 

"I am marvelous! I have just been singing to our little bumgorf, but I do not think she is enjoying my voice. I believe she would rather listen to your singing." Kory admits, but it's easy to tell that he doesn't quite believe her. 

Instead of responding, arms go to wrap around her body, and that moment is when her body falls limp in his embrace, sniffles are soon the only sound that can be heard in the room. 

"Oh star," Dick mumbles before taking off his mask and tossing it to the end table before using his hands to move her head so the two of them can make eye contact.

"I just -- I wish that I could be of help. I feel invalid, and what would happen if we were to be attacked here? I would be of no help, and I could not bear it. Yet, I want to protect Mar'i, it is just so confusing. On our planet, we do not rest! Always prepared for battle." Kory begins to babble, tears cascading over her cheekbones. 

"Who said you were invalid? Every time we've gone into battle, you've helped us from just keep tracking of us. If you hadn't of told me what direction he went, Speedy and I wouldn't have been able to finish him off," he starts as his hand goes to rub protectively at her baby bump, "Not only that, but we won't get attacked, or even just you; I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, I think even with your eyes being able to star bolt them, they'd stand no chance." Dick chuckles. 

"But --" 

"No buts. You gotta keep our baby safe, and by what you do, I can say that you're doing the best thing, it makes what I do look like a joke." Dick insists with a grin before moving away from their embrace to stand before her bed, putting out a hand. 

"Now come on, I say that you sneak out of the tower to go get some milkshakes." He offers.

The moment that milkshakes are articulated, a kick to her stomach is what appears to be Mar'i's response which only results in a wince from Kory whine, placing her hand to the area of impact. 

"I believe Mar'i agrees with that idea." Kory jokes which only erupts waves of laughter from both of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha should i make a pt.2 to this w angst.. heh also i made a tumblr!!! it's here https://nightkori.tumblr.com/. but if y'all like this or have any ideas, please give comments and kudos! also bbrae was probably lowkey making out??? i might write a fic for them or cybb

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments about anything please!! or just tell me about your day, maybe one day i will make a tumblr and post it for y'all <3 also credits to this image for the idea to do it by the time it is, or you can see in the fanart what i mean: http://hinaxnaru.tumblr.com/post/120986450533/yuubasdoodle-mamahinas-day-bonus-naruto-is


End file.
